


Together?

by singhar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singhar/pseuds/singhar
Summary: 探索魁登斯內心悸動與成長的可能性（？





	1. 1

魁登斯緊張的四處張望，不確定自己的出現是否合宜。  
葛林戴華德朝一扇畫有繁複金線的大門歪了歪腦袋，「進去吧，孩子。」  
魁登斯緊張的吞嚥，往門裡走了進去，後進的葛林戴華德滿意的關上門，二旁的房子立刻往中間擠壓，無聲無息的，大門迅速消失不見。  
屋子裡空蕩蕩的，有人住著的生活痕跡，但卻很少，不常使用的地方已經有了一層灰，彷彿這棟房子的主人沒多少時間能待在這裡。  
魁登斯環視四周之際，葛林戴華德已經從他身邊大步走進客廳，一屁股在沙發上坐下，用魔法變出玻璃杯並取出櫃子裡的酒倒上。  
魁登斯注意到葛林戴華德身邊的沙發上有ㄧ大片絨布蓋著的東西，絨布和沙發的顏色是相同的深紅色，略顯昏暗的燈光下看不太出來；底下的東西似乎有節奏的呼吸著，讓他有點害怕又有點好奇。魁登斯不知所措的開口：「葛、葛雷夫先生——」  
沙發上的不明物體突然發出ㄧ陣呻吟，開始劇烈的抖動，像是一個人在掙扎著想擺脫束縛一般。葛林戴華德無聲的揮動魔杖，布底下的生物發出了激烈而壓抑的哀嚎，微微顫動的停止掙扎。  
「叫我蓋瑞，」葛林戴華德愉快的視線迎向錯愕的魁登斯，他誇張的掀開絨布，彷彿展示戰利品般的介紹絨布下方的人，「而，這才是真正的波西瓦.葛雷夫。」  
真正的葛雷夫一臉疲憊恍惚，嘴巴被綁著一塊布，綠色的藤蔓牢牢將他的身軀和手臂捆在一起，使他動彈不得，衣服上到處都是已經乾涸發黑的血漬。蓋瑞讓葛雷夫的腦袋枕在自己的大腿上，伸手捏著葛雷夫的下顎，親吻他的髮際，聲音溫柔得讓人發毛：「乖孩子，我不在的期間你餓壞了吧？」

自從被魔國會群起攻擊後，魁登斯學會了以闇黑怨靈的姿態躲藏的方法。四處流浪的他還是習慣躲在巷子裡，只是這次他選擇的都是有人的巷子，混雜在普通流浪漢們之間讓他感到安全，至少沒人會拿著魔杖對準他。然而這次在跟著其他人移動時，他撞上了一位金髮男子，對方似乎也在逃亡途中，走動之虞，金髮男子還一路搜刮了所有看得見的食物，導致街坊咒罵貓狗偷竊食物的聲音此起彼落。「你忘記我了嗎？魁登斯。」金髮男子盯著往自己懷裡撞的人，愉快的將魁登斯往巷子裡拉，手緊緊的握著，聲調極其熟悉。魁登斯注意到了對方手裡的魔杖，頓時，他感覺到全身被猛力壓縮一般的不適感，接著就現身在住宅區裏。金髮男子朝二屋之間的縫隙念念有詞，一幢建築物就憑空出現，直接擠開左右二邊的房子，魁登斯這時總算確定了對方持有魔杖的意義—他是個巫師，而且是很熟悉自己的巫師。

在魁登斯思考自己怎麼會來到這座宅子裡的邏輯性時，蓋瑞拿掉葛雷夫嘴上的布，給他灌了些偷來的牛奶，葛雷夫盯著微笑的蓋瑞，疑惑寫滿了他的臉。  
「你被發現了吧，為什麼還讓我活著？」  
熟悉而低沈的嗓音，魁登斯不由自主的往前走去，想更確定對方的臉。也許一開始那個溫柔的人就是他，後來的才是別人假扮的。  
「這個孩子又是誰？你想要他做什麼？」  
蓋瑞瞄了一眼魁登斯僵硬的表情，示意他坐下。  
「一清醒就開始發問可不是個好習慣，波西瓦。不過關於想要這孩子做什麼......你倒是提醒了我！」  
蓋瑞表現出一臉刻意的驚喜，厚實的手掌滑過葛雷夫的胸口、腹部，再一路往下，探進了絨布裡頭。  
葛雷夫輕顫了一下，憤怒、不可置信的看向蓋瑞，蒼白的臉漲成了紅色，蓋在絨布下的雙腿正在扭動，似乎極力想逃開蓋瑞的手。  
「喔！我們的葛雷夫先生，精神很好嘛！」魁登斯感到不可思議的望著蓋瑞的臉孔，那惡作劇得逞的開心模樣像個少年。葛雷夫壓抑的呻吟終究還是吸引了魁登斯的注意，葛雷夫的表情逐漸朦朧失神的原因也在絨布整個滑下沙發的時候一清二楚。  
意識到自己正看著什麼畫面的魁登斯感到自己的臉頰瞬間升溫，他立刻轉開視線，猶豫了幾秒後站起身想離開。  
「站住。」蓋瑞的聲音是冰冷的，伴隨著葛雷夫更高漲的呻吟聲，顯得更加冷酷。  
魁登斯僵在原地，不敢回頭也不敢往前走，他發著抖，靜靜的等待下一步的指示，就像他以前在孤兒院時一樣。  
「過來這邊，魁登斯。」蓋瑞的聲音變得溫柔許多，就像當初在暗巷裡出現的葛雷夫。  
魁登斯聽話的轉過身，視野裡的葛雷夫整個人仰靠在蓋瑞身上，他正咬緊牙關，赤裸的雙腿隨著蓋瑞的手指在下身裡滑動而一顫一顫的。  
「你看，魁登斯，這是你最愛的葛雷夫先生喔！」甜膩而令人戰慄的嗓音再度響起，蓋瑞捏住葛雷夫的臉，強迫他面對魁登斯，「你在孤兒院沒交過女朋友吧？其實男人也挺美妙的喔！」  
「呃，葛雷夫先生——」魁登斯看著蓋瑞。  
「蓋瑞。」蓋瑞糾正。  
「蓋、蓋瑞先生......」魁登斯改口。  
蓋瑞不是很滿意的挑了挑眉，「繼續說。」手指下意識的加重力道，更深入了一些，葛雷夫悶哼著夾緊雙腿，全身抖了一下。  
魁登斯瑟縮了一下，吞了口唾沫，他緊抓著外套的下擺，艱難的搖頭，「我想我做不到......先生......」  
「你以為你有選擇的權力嗎？」蓋瑞的聲音還是溫柔的，臉孔還是微笑的，言語間卻有不容質疑的強硬。  
「但是我——」魁登斯的視線在葛雷夫和地上之間來回，蓋瑞的臉他根本不敢去看。  
「看我這邊，魁登斯。」蓋瑞的手按在魔杖上頭，聲音冷峻。  
魁登斯全身震了一下，害怕地抬頭看向蓋瑞的雙眼，他想起了養母、想起了孤兒院、想起了過往所有不愉快的回憶。  
蓋瑞銳利地看著他，「你想說什麼？你再清楚的說一次，魁登斯。」  
魁登斯顫抖著，嘴巴開闔著就是擠不出一個字，突然，他發現葛雷夫的嘴正無聲的動著，似乎在說些什麼。  
魁登斯恍惚的看著葛雷夫，僵硬而結巴的說道，「我...可以...先喝一杯酒...嗎？」  
蓋瑞眯起眼睛，手指離開了魔杖，拿起桌上的玻璃杯遞給魁登斯。魁登斯迅速喝了一大口後，熱辣辣的酒味嗆到他的鼻腔，魁登斯狠狠地咳了幾聲，眼淚都滴了下來，酒杯隨手掉在地上，碎了一地。在蓋瑞的注視下，他走向葛雷夫正前方。  
「呃......」魁登斯困惑的看向蓋瑞，「我不知道該怎麼......」  
蓋瑞不顧葛雷夫虛弱的咒罵，雙手從後方用力扳開他奮力夾緊的雙腿，「脫掉你的褲子，放進去就行了，波西瓦已經很習慣了，他會感覺到很舒服的，對吧？」  
「狗屎——」葛雷夫再度掙扎了起來，一腳踢倒放著魔杖的矮桌，整個人向前傾倒，撲到了魁登斯身上，旋即以幾不可聞的聲音在他的耳邊輕聲說道：「拿走魔杖然後跑，我說跑就跑。」  
魁登斯坐倒在地上才撐住葛雷夫的重量，他混亂的看著蓋瑞。  
蓋瑞看了眼翻倒的矮桌，隨後視線定焦在葛雷夫因為喘氣而上下起伏的背脊，感覺到衝動攀升。  
「看來你希望我示範一次是吧？波西瓦。」蓋瑞冷笑著，卸下自己的褲子。魁登斯想起養母總是一貫冰冷殘酷的表情，二種表情重疊在了一起，使得他恐懼的望著蓋瑞卻不知道自己在看著誰，顫抖的手腕下意識的摟緊葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫感受到腰際的撫觸，他扭動腰閃躲蓋瑞的手掌，心裡知道是無謂的掙扎。蓋瑞毫不客氣的進入，深深的，葛雷夫渾身一陣戰慄，抑制不住地低吟一聲後，把臉孔埋進魁登斯的肩膀，聲音像緊咬著牙啜泣一般，斷斷續續的呼吸聲在魁登斯耳邊響起。魁登斯抱著葛雷夫隨著蓋瑞晃動的身軀，故作不經意的拉扯綑綁住葛雷夫上半身的綠色藤蔓，文風不動，看來應該是魔咒的產物。  
不知道過了多久，葛雷夫明顯的呻吟了一聲，蓋瑞甚至閉上了雙眼，眉頭緊皺，魁登斯立刻把握機會，偷眼確認魔杖掉落的位置—就在蓋瑞的腳邊。當蓋瑞滿足的低吼一聲後，額頭輕靠在葛雷夫背上時，魁登斯接到了指示。  
「跑......」葛雷夫的聲音沙啞而虛弱，像是用盡體力即將倒在路旁的人。  
魁登斯沒有放開葛雷夫，他伸長手去抓住魔杖，而且他成功了，在他欣喜的下一瞬間，蓋瑞的腳用力地踩在他的手掌上。「沒想到你們達成共識的時間還真快。」  
堅硬的靴底在手背上旋轉，讓魁登斯痛得眼淚都擠了出來。「看來波西瓦會是我倆之間最大的障礙，是該讓他消失了！」蓋瑞一拳將魁登斯打翻在地，將魔杖撿起後站起身，整理好儀容，對準葛雷夫就要揮動魔杖。  
「不！」魁登斯大吼一聲，連鼻腔流出的熱流都不管了，直接往葛雷夫身上撲過去。頓時，一聲擊中重物般的聲音響起，惡咒反彈了回去，蓋瑞迅速轉動身軀，好不容易才閃過。等蓋瑞的視線再回到魁登斯身上時，原本的地方已經不再是那二人的身形，而是一團濃濃的流動黑影交織成的巨大球體。  
強烈的魔力流動讓蓋瑞皺了皺眉頭，忍不住笑了。「魁登斯，我果然很需要你啊！」  
蓋瑞揮動魔杖攻擊轉變為闇黑怨靈的魁登斯，怨靈朝蓋瑞撞去，左衝右突地撞毀了玻璃櫃和吊燈，酒瓶酒杯滾了一地，牆上甚至被撞出了裂縫。蓋瑞來不急閃避，終於被撞翻在地，背脊狠狠地撞上矮桌，魔杖從手上鬆脫，怨靈也趁機破門而出，迅速逃離因巨大聲響而逐漸燈火通明的住宅區。

葛雷夫仰躺著，目所能及是一整排賽倫復興會張貼的海報，和魁登斯驚惶不定的臉龐。  
「你.......是剛才的闇黑怨靈？」發現魁登斯一臉困惑，葛雷夫嘗試換個說法，「你今年還沒滿十歲嗎？」  
「我二十二歲了，葛雷夫先生......」魁登斯更加擔心了，不由得探頭觀察起葛雷夫是否有在剛才高速逃走的過程中撞傷腦袋。  
葛雷夫下意識的擺了擺手，示意魁登斯不需要擔心他，這才發現原本綑綁住自己的藤蔓已經完全枯萎。莫非是受到闇黑怨靈的影響，所以蓋瑞的咒語被壓制了嗎？「這件事得要寫信告訴斯卡曼德才行⋯⋯」葛雷夫坐起身，邊清除掉身上的障礙物邊喃喃自語。  
「斯卡曼德？是紐特.斯卡曼德嗎？」魁登斯跪坐在一旁，小心翼翼的幫忙拉扯藤蔓。  
「不是......你說的是——」葛雷夫驚訝的看了一眼魁登斯，手裡扯下最後一條細藤蔓，然後才發現自己滿身瘡痍並且未著下裝，旁人看到了，究竟會是什麼樣的畫面？  
沒聽見葛雷夫繼續說下去的聲音，魁登斯發現葛雷夫靠著牆邊縮起雙腿，雙頰頓時紅了起來，立刻脫下外套披在葛雷夫腳上。  
「謝謝。」葛雷夫的聲音有些僵硬，「你說的紐特是不是臉上長著雀斑、一頭薑黃色捲髮的男人？」  
魁登斯點點頭，「對，他跟蒂娜一起來找我——」  
「蒂娜？」葛雷夫有些意外的眨了眨眼。該不會是.......  
「對......她人很好，總是會照顧我......」魁登斯想起蒂娜流露出一絲哀傷，「我卻出手攻擊她......」  
葛雷夫深吸了口氣，「她沒事吧？」  
「嗯，來了很多人攻擊我，她站在後面——啊，她的頭髮是黑色的，大概這麼長——」魁登斯的手正在肩膀上比畫，葛雷夫突然伸手環抱住魁登斯，手掌輕輕拍著魁登斯的背。  
「沒事了，孩子，沒事的。」  
闇黑怨靈會附在魔法不穩定的孩子身上，會被攻擊顯然是失控了，蒂娜也在場的話，那麼出手攻擊的人約莫就是魔國會了......明明是個好孩子啊，可憐的孩子。  
魁登斯僵硬的身軀隨著葛雷夫的輕拍漸漸放鬆，他的腦袋在葛雷夫肩上磨蹭了一下，吶吶的開口。「請問......葛雷夫先生接下來打算怎麼辦呢？」  
「嗯？」葛雷夫閉著眼睛，聲音變得非常的慵懶，他實在太累了。「在找到蒂娜之前，恐怕我們得先當一陣子流浪漢了。」  
「——我們？」  
葛雷夫的手停下，拉開距離看著魁登斯，語氣平穩，「你不願意跟我一起行動的話，我不會勉——」  
「願意！我願意！」魁登斯抓住葛雷夫的肩膀，激動的喊著。  
葛雷夫愣了一下，微笑著再確認一次，「你，和我，一起？」  
「一起！」魁登斯用力的點頭。  
「好孩子。」葛雷夫讚許地摸摸魁登斯的頭，笑得很溫柔。  
魁登斯內心忍不住想，我果然還是最喜歡葛雷夫先生了。


	2. Chapter 2

雅各.柯沃斯基小心翼翼的、艱難的、決定再確認一次對方的要求。「不好意思，如果我沒聽錯的話，你需要一個......」  
「長褲。」魁登斯臉色更加尷尬的接話。魁登斯以為對方會記得他，但顯然對方完全不記得自己、不記得那次地鐵爆炸般的慘劇，就像街上的所有人一樣。地鐵和街坊像從來沒被破壞過，人們還是過著一樣的生活，唯一改變的只有死去的那些人確實消失了。  
「但我這裡是——」  
「麵包店......」魁登斯一隻手遮著臉，他撐不下去了。他轉過頭決定奪門而出，「對不起！我只是想試試看能不能......請忘了這件事吧！」  
「等——」  
雅各還來不及阻止，魁登斯已經一頭撞上正推門進來的女士，女士一聲驚呼，坐倒在地上。  
「奎妮！你還好嗎？」雅各從魁登斯背後探出頭，緊張的關心。魁登斯漲紅著臉，緊張又羞愧又尷尬的情緒讓他說不出話來，反倒是奎妮笑吟吟地朝他伸出手，「孩子，可以拉我一把嗎？」  
「哦！我、我很抱歉......」魁登斯有些困惑的扶起奎妮，總覺得對方一直盯著自己看，但沒有什麼惡意。  
「你需要一條長褲？」奎妮突然開口，「我在門外聽見的。」  
「呃——」魁登斯閉上眼睛，用力點點頭。  
「親愛的，你何不答應他呢？長度我可以幫忙修改的。」奎妮笑著對雅各說完，再度轉向魁登斯，「另外，你可以帶著他從後門過來這裡，想必你們餓壞了吧？」  
「他？誰？」雅各眨眨眼。魁登斯努力回想進麵包店後自己所說的話。  
「那個需要長褲的人啊！我想我們可以在這裡一起吃一頓飯，就做你最喜歡的餡餅好嗎？」  
雅各看著奎妮的笑臉，欣然同意。「餡餅，很好，我最喜歡你做的餡餅了！孩子，你就帶著那個他一起過來吧。」

有食物可以填飽肚子固然是一件好事，但是陌生人的邀約就不是一個能輕易答應的選項了。  
「那個麵包店師父不認得你了，卻邀請你共進晚餐？」葛雷夫皺眉，遺忘咒顯然有需要再加強的地方。他是某個人的手下，或者，他被某個人控制了？畢竟葛林戴華德還逍遙在外，天知道他都做了些什麼。  
「我們。」魁登斯小聲的修正。  
「嗯？喔。」葛雷夫會意過來。對，那個知道自己存在的女人，肯定不是莫魔！不能去，這是陷阱！  
「咕嚕——」  
二人的肚子同時傳出聲音。魁登斯紅著臉，擔心地偷看了葛雷夫一眼，自己已經習慣挨餓了，但是葛雷夫先生......。葛雷夫狼狽地抹了抹臉，沒有了魔杖，自己就變得這麼沒用了嗎？疑神疑鬼的，甚至連一條全新的褲子都感到畏懼。

葛雷夫剛踏進麵包店後門，立刻感覺到有視線盯著他瞧，他的手習慣性的動了一下又僵硬的停止，他低下頭，再度體認到自己沒有魔杖、只能任人宰割的無力感。移動一些小東西還可以，真要做到攻擊或防禦，還是要有魔杖才行。葛林戴華德想要達到的完美世界裡，恐怕莫魔們每天都得承受這樣的恐懼吧？  
「梅林的鬍子啊！」一陣驚呼、熟悉的聲音引起葛雷夫的注意。「部長，原來你真的還活著！」  
葛雷夫啞聲，「奎妮......」讓人虛脫的安心感迅速籠罩了他。魁登斯突然緊抱住葛雷夫的手臂，葛雷夫疑惑地轉頭，柔聲安撫魁登斯，「怎麼了？她不是壞人哦。」  
一瞬間，魁登斯以為葛雷夫先生要倒下去了。魁登斯困窘的搖了搖頭，正想縮回手時，葛雷夫輕拍他的手背。「扶我去坐下，好嗎？」  
奎妮盯著葛雷夫，無法控制的破心術讓她的腦中浮現的盡是充滿痛楚和尖叫的回憶，各種憂慮困擾著葛雷夫，他卻什麼也做不了，哀傷和自責的情緒完全淹沒了他。  
「親愛的，你們認識？」雅各迅速遞上二杯水，眼前的二人看起來實在太過狼狽，尤其是年長的那位，外套下掩藏的斑斑血跡和隱約看得見的傷痕都讓人覺得背脊發毛。  
「是的！」她對著葛雷夫眨了眨眼，「我們算是遠房親戚，他是波西瓦.葛雷夫叔叔！」正在喝水的葛雷夫嗆了一下。  
「但你剛才用部長稱呼他——」  
「那是暱稱。」奎妮燦爛的笑著，「我姊姊也都這麼叫他呢！」  
接下來的時間，葛雷夫訝異的看著奎妮徒手端出一道道美食，而雅各則擺上了他剛出爐的玻璃獸麵包，魁登斯俐落的擺好杯盤碗叉，雖然中間時不時碰到手撞到腳的，葛雷夫擺弄手上的水杯，思索著自己在莫魔的生活中有用的程度。席間奎妮扯了個叔叔在和侄子來紐約的路上遇上搶劫，希望能借住麵包店幾個晚上的漫天大謊，雅各的反應始終很有趣，使人心生好感，但從未表示任何懷疑這點讓葛雷夫皺眉，忍不住在雅各暫時離開時開口。  
「你該不會對這個莫......」葛雷夫停頓了一下，決定換個詞「先生，用了愛情魔藥吧！」  
「沒有，我的魔藥學一直都在及格邊緣而已。」  
「那你總該知道禁止和莫魔接觸、來往和通婚的法令——」  
「當然，」奎妮對於葛雷夫居然提醒她這件理所當然的事情而驚訝，「而且部長你現在可是我的共犯喔！」  
「部長，和魁登斯，要再來ㄧ點火腿肉嗎——」雅各二手各端著ㄧ盆馬鈴薯泥生菜沙拉和一盤火腿肉正側身從廚房的門出來，邊移動邊低頭用腳跟把門拉上。「謝謝。」葛雷夫習慣性的一個手勢，火腿肉盤已經飛往了他的手上，奎妮原本握著的叉子則是掉到了地上。雅各轉頭看向拿著盤子坐在原位的葛雷夫，讚嘆地驚呼，「部長，你的動作真快！」  
「謝謝誇獎，叫我波西瓦就好了。」葛雷夫輕輕的放下手上的盤子，轉頭詢問魁登斯需不需要再來些火腿。魁登斯剛咬下一口麵包，點點頭，看著葛雷夫做出一個鬆了口氣的怪表情。

深夜，烘焙坊的閣樓裡。魁登斯醒來，細小的、斷斷續續的聲音從葛雷夫的方向傳來。側臥的葛雷夫皺緊眉頭，一手緊抓著枕頭的邊緣，一手的手指扭動著，像是要用力抓住某樣在他面前移動的東西，指甲在床邊的木頭和床單上摩擦，產生了魁登斯聽見的聲音。  
表情好可怕，做惡夢了嗎⋯⋯魁登斯猶豫了一下，蹲在葛雷夫床邊，伸出食指點了點葛雷夫的手臂，小聲的喊，「葛雷夫先生？葛雷——」葛雷夫突然反手ㄧ抓，握住魁登斯的手指，魁登斯驚嚇的坐倒在地上，「對不起！對不......起？呃，葛雷夫......先生？」葛雷夫只是緊握著魁登斯的手指，卻沒有醒來。魁登斯仔細的盯著從住宅區脫逃後總是一臉疲憊的葛雷夫，眉頭似乎鬆開了一些，他盤腿坐成自己舒服的姿勢，決定不要吵醒葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫醒來，看見手上抓的東西，表情先是明顯的失望，接著一僵。魁登斯的下巴靠著床沿，瞪大眼睛盯著葛雷夫，葛雷夫放開手，「你在這裡坐了多久？」天還沒亮，街道仍然是一片寂靜。  
啊，葛雷夫先生又皺眉了。魁登斯想著，微微嘆了一口氣。  
「魁登斯？」葛雷夫輕拍魁登斯的臉頰。這是什麼情況？中了遺忘咒了嗎？誰做的？而且只有魁登斯？為什麼？「魁登斯！記得我是誰嗎？」葛雷夫雙手抓著魁登斯的臉，努力的想讓魁登斯清醒過來。  
「啊——」魁登斯嚇了一跳，迅速往後退，葛雷夫的臉貼近的畫面讓他想起那個人。葛雷夫也嚇了一跳，雙手還維持著剛才的姿勢。另一個讓葛雷夫僵直的原因，是魁登斯的肩膀上竄出了闇黑怨靈的流動，細小而緩慢、像是蛇在滑行般的流動。  
「嘿，魁登斯，是我——」葛雷夫突然想起魁登斯曾經說過，葛林戴華德變身成自己，接近魁登斯的事情。那麼像現在這樣安撫他，在魁登斯的心中是比較像葛雷夫，還是更像葛林戴華德呢？  
等待三秒後，魁登斯既沒有展開攻擊似乎也沒有清醒，葛雷夫立刻決定按照自己的心思去做事。「晚安，魁登斯。」葛雷夫背朝著魁登斯躺下，他決定繼續睡覺，攻擊什麼的就他媽的來吧！不管了。  
魁登斯眨了眨眼，闇黑怨靈消退，他環顧四周，是烘焙坊的閣樓。剛才自己似乎睜著眼睛做夢了，夢到蓋瑞從葛雷夫先生的身上爬起來，朝自己伸出手。夢醒了後，畫面像快進一樣，來到葛雷夫背對自己躺下，聲音冷淡的道晚安的時刻，魁登斯搔了搔後腦勺，懊惱的縮坐在地板上，把腦袋埋進雙膝裡，小聲的回應，「晚安，葛雷夫先生。」  
「魁登斯，你醒著嗎？」床上傳來翻身的聲音，還有和往常一樣溫暖的聲調。魁登斯抬起頭，迎向葛雷夫的目光點了點頭。  
「手。」葛雷夫朝魁登斯勾勾手，魁登斯立刻伸出手，一臉困惑。葛雷夫ㄧ手抓著魁登斯的手，在另一手上比劃。「如果分辨不出我是誰的話，看手腕這裡的疤痕，這是葛林戴華德的惡咒留下的，他身上應該不會有。」魁登斯觸摸著疤痕，比粗糙的皮膚更加凹凸不平的感覺，視覺上的疼痛感和自己被鞭打的傷痕相比，根本無法比擬。「還有這裡，」葛雷夫拉開衣領，脖子上有一道傷痕，從鎖骨往胸口切，「和——」  
「這個不能治療嗎？你以前、那個人以前曾經用魔法消除掉我的傷疤......」魁登斯顯得有些激動，他的手掌按著葛雷夫的疤痕，撫過對方的胸口，「像這樣——」  
「唔！」葛雷夫輕顫了一下，他迅速摀住自己的嘴，抓著魁登斯的手也突然握緊。魁登斯愣住，臉頰瞬間漲紅。  
「紐特，你快進去啊！怎麼了？他們還在睡嗎？」一個女聲在房門後響起。另一個男聲支支吾吾的，「呃，該怎麼說呢⋯⋯啊、等一下！蒂娜——」  
木頭製的門發出吱嘎聲，打開的門後首先是蒂娜.金坦，後面是一頭薑黃色頭髮、滿臉雀斑、被稱為紐特的男人。  
蒂娜眨了眨眼，眼前的狀態讓她決定先關上門。

「奎妮說你會需要一把魔杖。」  
葛雷夫接過魔杖，魔杖的尖端立刻爆出紅色的燦爛火花。「謝謝。」他接著揮動魔杖，首先，處理能處理掉的傷痕和血跡。  
「部長，你確定不先去醫院進行治療嗎？」蒂娜看著眼前葛雷夫的傷痕一一消失，除了較大的、泛著淡淡綠光的傷疤之外。魁登斯發現除了手腕和鎖骨上的以外，有一些較小的傷痕葛雷夫也無法消除。  
「不，隱藏在暗處或許更有機會逼出對方。」葛雷夫思考著，突然看向紐特，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
紐特的視線飄移了一下，下意識的抓緊皮箱，「海葵鼠鬚汁可能對大傷口有效，要不要試試看？」  
葛雷夫盯著紐特，手一伸，皮箱迅速飛到了葛雷夫的手上。「我聽你哥哥提過這個皮箱，少了哪個？」  
「旋舞針。」紐特吞了吞口水，肩膀放鬆的垮了下來。蒂娜瞪了紐特一眼，壓低聲音，「你說你能幫得上忙所以想留下來，居然是騙我的嗎！」紐特看都不敢看她。魁登斯很訝異，蒂娜原來也有這麼兇悍的一面。  
「蒂娜，幫我轉告主席，請她找能信任的人到我的房子去看看，或許葛林戴華德有留下什麼痕跡。」葛雷夫把皮箱放在床上，手指在皮箱上敲著。「而斯卡曼德先生，我想你確實幫得上忙。」  
蒂娜毫不掩飾的一臉狐疑，她抬手看著手錶，「哦！我該走了，奎妮不准我們在這附近使用魔法，我得走遠一點！」走到門邊她發現魁登斯還注視著自己，她朝他招招手，「魁登斯，」魁登斯疑惑的走上前，蒂娜一把抱住他，「你沒事真是太好了。」  
魁登斯的視線立刻一片模糊，虛弱的嗯了一聲。蒂娜拍拍魁登斯的肩膀後，匆匆離去。  
蒂娜離開後，房裡的尷尬氣氛瞬間來到了最高點，葛雷夫—嚴肅，魁登斯—木訥，紐特—內向。葛雷夫思考著該如何提及闇黑怨靈而不讓魁登斯感到不舒服的方式，苦惱之際，紐特居然先開口了。  
「魁登斯，你覺得現在過得好嗎？」  
魁登斯先看了一眼葛雷夫，再望向紐特，「應該算好吧。」跟以前的生活狀態相比，和葛雷夫先生在一起的日子簡直再好不過了，只是這樣的生活不知道何時會到盡頭？魁登斯的心裡突然出現了這樣的憂慮。  
「分離宿主跟怨靈是有可能的嗎？」葛雷夫順勢問道。  
紐特盯著葛雷夫，這問題似曾相識，「是，我以前在非洲曾經成功做過一次......」他停頓，等待葛雷夫下一個問題。葛雷夫皺起眉，成功了？但紐特的口氣感覺並不開心，「......宿主怎麼樣了？」  
「她死了，當時她已經被摧殘的筋疲力盡了。」  
「抱歉。」葛雷夫頓了一下，「那分離後的闇黑怨靈呢？會有任何的殺傷力嗎？」  
「完全沒有......」紐特看著葛雷夫，只見對方鬆了一口氣，輕聲說道，「那就是不會再有人因此受傷了，很好。」葛雷夫將手提箱遞還給紐特。  
「其實這些問題葛林戴華德也問過，」紐特雙手抱著手提箱，靦腆的笑了一下，「很慶幸你的想法跟他完全不一樣。」  
葛雷夫挑眉，「我就勉強當這是稱讚吧。」  
魁登斯隔著布料按著口袋裡的項鍊，他厭惡、又捨不得扔掉，象徵葛林戴華德的標誌。「如果成功分離了，我會變成什麼樣子？斯卡曼德先生。」  
「叫我紐特就好。」分離後會變成什麼樣子？紐特回想著上一次的結果，「也許回到你最初的狀態⋯⋯」  
「那個人說我是個、是個......我不太記得，爆竹？他說我永遠也學不會魔法——」魁登斯求救似的看著紐特，「如果分離掉你說的闇黑怨靈，我還能使用魔法嗎？」  
紐特眨了眨眼，艱難的開口，「我不知道，抱歉。」


	3. Chapter 3

做為住宿的謝禮，魁登斯被指派去幫忙雅各製作麵包糕點，葛雷夫和紐特則進到手提箱裡，餵食奇獸們。在如此奇異的空間裡居然聞得到新出爐的麵包香，感覺也挺奇異的。  
「紐特，闇黑怨靈有可能自己消失嗎？」葛雷夫大把拋出飼料，腳邊的幻影猿望著他，也從桶子裡拿出飼料一起扔。嬌小的拜月獸群圍繞著他倆打轉，在周圍爭搶著食物。  
「目前沒有發現過這樣的案例，即使宿主死亡了，」紐特剁好雞肉，放進桶子裡，「闇黑怨靈還是存在......你發現了什麼嗎？」  
「呃。」葛雷夫看了一眼正往自己肩膀上爬的幻影猿，紐特立刻喊道，「他沒有惡意，他不會傷害你的！」葛雷夫挑了下眉，手指蹭了下腳邊一隻拜月獸的脖子後，拿起空桶子往紐特的方向走。  
「魁登斯在無意識的時候，闇黑怨靈有時候也會突然冒出來，不過比起第一次看見的時候，它好像變得......」葛雷夫的視線從紐特身上又繞到正抓著自己肩膀的衣服往胸口晃的幻影猿，他乾脆單手抱住牠，讓幻影猿窩在自己懷裡。  
「牠平常更沈穩的，真的。」紐特抓了抓腦袋，真沒想到幻影猿也會撒嬌。葛雷夫不置可否，幻影猿滿足地眯起琥珀色的大眼睛，身軀漸漸變得透明。  
「就像這樣，變淡了。」  
「什麼？」紐特看著幻影猿，內心五味雜陳，一時之間沒意識到葛雷夫在說什麼。「牠一直都是這樣的。」  
「所以這是正常現象？跟魁登斯本身沒有任何相關性？」葛雷夫嘆了口氣，期望闇黑怨靈自然消滅果然是不可能的事情。  
「魁......你剛在說闇黑怨靈嗎？」  
「我想我在跟紐特.斯卡曼德說話，請問他在嗎？」葛雷夫無奈地瞪著紐特。

蒂娜照例處理掉每日文書報告的雜事後，匆匆來到主席辦公室外。想起自己老是冒冒失失的衝進各種場合的過往，這次她決定先深呼吸，敲了敲門。「主席，我是蒂娜，我有很重要的事情要報告——」  
門扉自動往裡開，顯示了歡迎的意味，蒂娜立刻走進去，她首先看到了魔國會主席—瑟拉菲納.皮奎里。主席挑了挑眉，「真難得你不是直接闖進來，金坦小姐。」接著是使她震驚的一幕—看起來滿身是傷的葛雷夫隔著堆滿資料的大方桌，站在主席的對面，她忍不住驚呼，「部長！」葛雷夫朝她點頭算是打招呼，他看起來有點疲倦，卻沒有像早晨見到的葛雷夫那樣的狼狽感。  
「波西瓦正在告訴我，他如何從被囚禁的地方逃出來，也許在那裡我們可以找到跟葛林戴華德有關的線索——」皮奎里頓了一下，「蒂娜，很重要的事情是什麼？」  
蒂娜猶豫了一下，「其實是.......是紐特.斯卡曼德又偷溜到美國來了！我合理的懷疑他應該是有奇獸走失，所以回來尋找。我想有人盯著他可能比較保險，避免他不小心違反魔國會的規定⋯⋯」  
皮奎里沒有思索太久，「有鑒於前次事件中斯卡曼德對我國的貢獻，派個熟人跟著他就行了，就你吧？蒂娜。」  
「我？」蒂娜愣了一下，自己的確是最適合的人選。  
「我倒覺得蒂娜有更適合的工作，」葛雷夫開口，「比如去搜索我曾經被囚禁過的地點......蒂娜的觀察力很優秀，也許能看出很多不一樣的地方。」  
蒂娜感到背脊發涼，葛林戴華德和葛雷夫的思考模式莫非其實很相像嗎？她不安的看向皮奎里，不確定主席是否已經被蠻橫咒所控制，還是形勢比想像中更可怕—他們結盟了？  
皮奎里嘆了一口氣，「蒂娜，我知道你很想參與搜索，不過斯卡曼德先生的奇獸還是讓我很擔憂，希望你能明白。」  
「是的，我完全明白。」蒂娜盡力表現出沮喪，點頭準備離開。在她準備關上門時，葛雷夫突然抓住門板，「嘿，蒂娜，我早上看到你從一間烘焙坊出來，那裡的麵包好吃嗎？」  
「波西瓦，別那麼貪吃。」皮奎里示意蒂娜離開，揮動魔杖讓門關上。隔著門，蒂娜隱約聽見他們聊起了橙香蘭姆酒蛋糕，她緊握魔杖的手發著抖。冷靜想想，現在該怎麼辦？

「部長！你一定要聽我建議！」雅各興奮的打開閣樓的房門，一手還拉著魁登斯，「這孩子他——」他看見坐在床沿、迅速扣上行李箱的紐特，「呃，這位是誰？」連站在後方的魁登斯也忍不住瞪大了眼看著紐特。  
「我的朋友，紐特。這是屋主，雅各。」葛雷夫簡潔的介紹，無視紐特狐疑的目光和無聲的嘴形—部長？他叫你部長？  
「嗨！」紐特侷促地笑了一下，低頭盯著自己的皮箱，避開雅各緊盯的視線。  
「我記得你！」  
「什麼？」紐特震驚地抬頭，轉向瞬間皺起眉頭的葛雷夫，「他不認識我！真的！」  
「我們在銀行碰過面，你是也想貸款開烘焙坊的那個人，」雅各指著紐特的皮箱笑了起來，「我認得我們的皮箱是同一款的！對了，你的烘焙坊怎麼樣了？」  
是在銀行找玻璃獸的時候吧？的確是跟魔法無關的記憶，自己根本不記得說過什麼了，真糟糕。紐特擠出笑容，「事實上，我沒辦法貸到款，不過看你的烘焙坊經營的很不錯我就心滿意足了。」  
雅各有點不好意思的抓了抓臉，「是剛好有好心人給了我一箱子銀製的蛋殼——」  
「啊！你剛說魁登斯怎麼了？雅各？」  
「是啊，魁登斯怎麼了？」  
紐特發現葛雷夫居然露出了笑容，感覺正在說「等我回魔國會就逮捕你」。  
「魁登斯有很棒的味覺，只吃過一次的醬汁，他居然能完美的抓出材料的比例！可以的話，我想正式聘請他來烘焙坊工作！」雅各興奮的說著。  
「這個建議聽起來挺不錯的，」葛雷夫看向魁登斯，意外地發現對方的眼神黯淡了下來，「如果魁登斯想留在這裡的話⋯⋯」  
一聲巨大的聲響在眾人背後發出，蒂娜現影在烘焙坊的閣樓門口，急匆匆地喊道，「他注意到了！我們必須快點離開——」仁慈的路易斯！雅各怎麼剛好在這裡？  
縱使理由不太一樣，房裡每張臉全都充滿了驚嚇的表情。  
「蒂娜？」雅各張口結舌，這種場面怎麼似曾相識？而且好像是跟......他扭頭轉向紐特，但對方的視線正落在蒂娜身上，接著他就不醒人事了。  
葛雷夫一個昏擊咒迅速放倒雅各，一邊示意紐特將雅各拖到床上，「你說葛林戴華德發現了這裡？你看見他了？在哪裡？」  
「在魔國會——」  
另一個聲響緊接而至，突然間，蒂娜的魔杖就脫手飛了出去。紐特迅速拉高魔杖，屏障咒還沒使出，一條閃電般的線條先穿過了他的左肩胛，鮮血和攻擊的尾勁打在雅各旁邊的牆壁上，紐特看著牆壁的碎屑剝落在床上時，第二記攻擊也來了。同一時間，葛雷夫使出了護法咒，擋下了攻擊。葛林戴華德第三度舉高魔杖的時候，攻擊卻甩向要撿回自己魔杖的蒂娜。  
「不！」魁登斯撲向蒂娜，闇黑怨靈蓄勢待發，淡淡的纏繞在魁登斯身上。  
葛林戴華德皺了一下眉頭，「那就想辦法阻止我！」攻擊劃過的地方，略顯透明的闇黑怨靈像煙霧被衝破一般，消散的愈來愈小。衝擊光束的尾端穿破閣樓的窗戶，打向了對街的房子，在晚間的時刻顯得格外引人注目，街上出現了此起彼落的尖叫聲和交頭接耳談論的嗡嗡聲。  
「魁登斯，你總是能讓我感到失望，真沒想到。」葛林戴華德搖了搖頭，準備直接攻擊魁登斯。蒂娜反射性的抱住因為闇黑怨靈無法施展而僵住的魁登斯，把他護在懷中，紐特同時拋出惡閃鴉，可惜被對方閃過，只稍微阻礙了葛林戴華德的手勢，攻擊在魁登斯前方的地板上轟出一個坑，位於樓下的玻璃製麵包櫃應聲爆裂。葛林戴華德的視線轉向紐特，同時攻擊準備出手，突然他發現眼前一黑，一陣噁心的擠壓感包圍全身，他知道自己消影了。魁登斯伸手想抓住葛雷夫，葛雷夫在他眼前一糊，他什麼也沒抓到。  
眼見葛雷夫和葛林戴華德從閣樓裡消失，紐特立刻檢查雅各的狀態，然後環視整個閣樓的慘狀。紐特忍不住打心底佩服葛雷夫的先見之明，雅各看到這種場面肯定要瘋了。  
「外面一定圍了很多莫魔吧？」蒂娜撿起魔杖，抬頭看向已經走到閣樓窗邊張望的紐特，紐特鬆了一口氣，「看來不需要擔心，你們的人已經在外面了。」一位熟悉的金髮小姐正帶著一群手持魔杖的人慌忙往烘焙坊的大門口奔來。

聽說烘焙坊發出了爆炸聲，奎妮簡直嚇壞了。  
「幸好你沒事，幸好你們都沒事！」奎妮緊抱著蒂娜，這比跟雅各約會的時候更刺激心臟。  
「那個、葛雷夫先生他——怎麼辦？」魁登斯一臉自責地開口，如果闇黑怨靈有用的話，現在就不會是這個場面，他可以保護每一個人。  
「你覺得他會去哪裡？」紐特向處理自己肩傷的治療師道謝後，加入話題。魁登斯絕望的搖搖頭，蒂娜輕拍他的背，「不會有莫魔、瞬間就能想到的地方⋯⋯會是哪裡呢？」  
「莫魔......？」魁登斯思考著這個詞的含意。  
「就是沒有魔法的一般人，像是雅各。」奎妮解釋。  
紐特突然瞪大眼睛看向魁登斯，「啊，該不會是——」  
蒂娜也一臉恍然大悟，「部長的家嗎？」  
「你們知道地方嗎？」紐特問道，二位金坦面面相覷，搖頭。魁登斯愧疚地望著紐特，「我只記得大概的位置......」  
「足夠了。」紐特笑著拍了拍魁登斯的肩膀，「蒂娜，我帶魁登斯先過去，我需要你去通知主席派正氣師後援，和.......」他猶豫了一下，「提醒他們，現場有很大的機率出現魔法生物，還請他們千萬不要誤傷了。」  
蒂娜瞪大眼，朝著一臉疑惑的魁登斯笑了笑，「我馬上去辦。」皮奎里主席早上的舉動，總覺得不太對勁，正好一起確認。蒂娜舉高魔杖，奎妮立刻抓住她的手，「我跟你一起去。」  
金坦們消影後，確認好大概的地點，紐特拉住魁登斯的手，「呃，這可能會不太舒服，放輕鬆就好，可以嗎？」  
魁登斯緊張的深吸一口氣，「好——」  
瞬間被壓縮的感覺，讓魁登斯體認到一個事實—紐特其實不太聽人說話的。

//  
葛林戴華德一現影立刻出手攻擊，葛雷夫也迅速使出屏障咒，法術接觸的瞬間，葛雷夫立刻察覺到不對勁，強大的衝擊力道將他猛力甩向客廳的牆面。  
「都是你！看看你把魁登斯變成什麼樣了！」葛林戴華德憤怒地再度拋出咒術，在這個空間裡，他大可不必壓抑法力去避免引起魔國會的注意。  
葛雷夫忍耐著胸腔的疼痛感，施出屏障咒的同時往旁邊翻滾竄逃，他居然感受到使出的屏障碎裂剝落，葛林戴華德的法術果然變得更強大了，原因可能出在葛林戴華德手上的魔杖，又或者他終於不想再手下留情。  
「蓋瑞！怎麼不拿我的魔杖了？」葛雷夫邊喊邊連續發出攻擊，「該不會是拿不了了吧！」原本順暢地左閃右避的葛林戴華德突然一僵，葛雷夫立刻毫不猶豫的使出索命咒，「阿哇呾喀呾啦！」  
葛林戴華德狼狽的側身閃過，惡咒的綠光擦過他的手臂，威力似乎不如他所想像的，他忍不住笑了出來，面對葛雷夫的第二發索命咒，他直接以屏障咒正面擋了下來，然後反擊。「我早就告訴過你，像你們這樣的正人君子就不該用什麼惡咒！」  
終於，一個昏擊咒打破了葛雷夫的屏障，擊中他的胸膛，葛林戴華德走上前揪住葛雷夫的衣領，突然看向大門口，葛雷夫視野中的最後一幕，是葛林戴華德不懷好意的笑容，「我想到了一個好主意⋯⋯」

蒂娜和奎妮現影在魔國會門口，奎妮踏出一步，發現蒂娜沒有移動。奎妮轉過頭，發現蒂娜舉起魔杖，「人現現！」  
「咦？」  
「呃？」  
沒有任何變化，一陣尷尬的沈默過後，奎妮咬著下唇，表情泫然欲泣，「蒂娜！你傷到我了！」  
「我、我沒有使出攻擊啊？怎麼了？哪裡痛？」蒂娜慌張的檢視奎妮，髮型沒亂，衣服沒有破損，臉蛋還是很可愛。還是附近有其他敵人？  
「你傷到我的心了！」奎妮哀怨的看著蒂娜，「你覺得沒有辦法分辨我是不是真的。」  
「那是因為、因為——」  
「哦！蒂娜，烘焙坊附近有好幾個正氣師，我想我不需要擔心雅各的安危，而且那個人的目標是取得闇黑怨靈——還是你會為了紐特丟下我？」  
「紐特？」這個話題跟紐特有什麼關係？蒂娜愣了一下，然後臉頰瞬間漲成粉紅色，「我跟紐、我跟斯卡曼德先生不是那種關係！」還不是！  
「喔，還不是——」  
蒂娜硬掰著奎妮面向魔國會的大門，從背後推著他走。「這不重要，先辦正事。」  
大門口，皮奎里主席正在指派任務，許多人紛紛消影和現影，大廳裡的人們顯得非常忙亂。主席首先看到了奎妮，「奎妮！我接到葛林戴華德又消失的消息，發生了什麼事？有辦法推測他的位置嗎？」  
蒂娜報告完葛雷夫可能的落腳處，並轉述了紐特的話，眼看主席親自帶著正氣師們離去之後，蒂娜疑惑的看向奎妮。  
奎妮抓了抓後腦，有些遲疑地開口，「其實，我在見部長之前就先去找了主席。」  
蒂娜震驚的張大嘴，「可是、那、你跟雅各——」  
「我們有約定好不在那一帶使用任何魔法，總之，在這之前，曾經有好幾個人目擊葛林戴華德出沒，離其中一個地點很近的地方不久前發生了電線被不明物體扯斷導致停電的事件。」  
「我記得居民的描述很像魁登斯之前出現的狀況......」蒂娜再度震驚，原來那就是魁登斯嗎！有魔法反應但沒有傷亡、除了電線扯斷之外也找不到附近房屋有任何毀損，記得事件最後是以巫師在附近的地下酒吧喝過頭鬧到街上作結。  
奎妮解釋，「看不見房子，是因為沒有得到守密人的訊息，而主席就是部長的守密人，他們二人原來在學校時交情就很好。」  
蒂娜思考著，這麼說起來，皮奎里主席果然是葛林戴華德的同謀嗎？為什麼奎妮還這麼鎮定？  
「不是、不是！主席沒有問題！」  
「那，誰讓葛林戴華德進部長家的？總不會是——」  
奎妮點點頭，「就是部長他自己。」

魁登斯揉了揉臉，所謂的現影實在不是一件很愉快的事情，至少對他來說是挺不舒服的。  
「你還好嗎？」紐特苦笑，想起自己第一次現影時的狼狽樣。  
魁登斯眼眶還含著淚就逞強的點頭，他環視四周後指了一個方向，「往這裡，下條街的地方有塊小小的空地。」  
二人順著道路盡可能悄悄的往前走，周圍是住宅區，因為宵禁的關係，夜裡已經熄燈的住戶不少，幾盞黃光的街燈昏暗的搖晃著。  
「魁登斯，如果看到魔杖指向你的話，記得要閃躲。」紐特突然開口，邊走邊在身上比劃，「至少避開心臟或是腦的位置，可以的話。」  
魁登斯點頭，緊張的抓了抓衣角。  
「咒文的部分，像是咄咄矢，就是葛雷夫讓雅各昏倒的咒語——」  
魁登斯愣住，表情變得擔憂。紐特接著說下去，「不用擔心，雅各他沒事，短時間重複受到咄咄矢的攻擊才會致命。另一個要注意的是阿哇呾喀呾啦。」  
「阿哇......唔！」魁登斯不小心咬了一下舌頭。  
紐特笑著輕拍他的肩膀，「這是索命咒，一般人被打中的話，就是必死無疑......你恐怕沒辦法抵擋，千萬要記得避開。」魁登斯明白紐特指的是闇黑怨靈。  
到了空地前，紐特終於想起來守密人這件事。「魁登斯，你還記得葛林戴華德在開門前說了什麼話嗎？」  
「呃、」魁登斯捏著口袋裡的三角形鏈墜，邊順著它的形狀摸索邊回想。大概是太過習慣看人臉色的關係，魁登斯對一些小細節總是特別有記憶。他模仿葛林戴華德喃喃自語的嘴形，然後驚訝的看著二幢房子硬生生被擠開，左右的房屋劇烈的搖擺著，卻無聲無息，屋內的人們也絲毫不受影響，依舊做著自己的事。  
記憶中那扇畫有繁複金線的大門再度出現在眼前，魁登斯看向紐特，對方舉高魔杖，朝他點了點頭。魁登斯伸手轉動門把，門往裡開的同時，魁登斯突然感受到一股強大的力量將他整個人快速往房子裡面拽，大門也在魁登斯被拉進門時迅速闔上。  
「噴噴障！」紐特大吼著奔上前想阻止門關上卻來不及，他還沒抓到門把，二邊的樓房又一次無聲無息的靠攏，一切就像什麼都沒發生過，只是紐特的身邊少了一個人。


	4. Chapter 4

葛雷夫記得那天剛好是節日前，魔國會裡到處充滿掩蓋不住的歡樂氣氛。下班時，瑟拉菲納還特地跑到大門口來攔住葛雷夫。  
「抱歉，波西瓦，今天我得跟家人一起過節......」  
「我明白、我明白，」葛雷夫制止對方繼續說下去，「也許過二天，我會發現新的、優秀的地下酒吧，到時候我們再一起去喝一杯！」  
「這可真是個好主意，」瑟拉菲納忍不住笑了起來，可以和自己喝遍全紐約的地下酒吧的人，大概也只能是葛雷夫了。「你真的不到我家來過節嗎？」  
「我還是別去打擾了吧，」葛雷夫笑著轉過身，邊揮手邊走出魔國會的大門。「佳節愉快！」  
葛雷夫決定在街上走走再回家，或者找間沒去過的酒吧喝個二杯。路上的行人成群結隊，他穿過一群家族人口之間，大家七嘴八舌的討論晚餐後的狂歡派對；又經過幾對戀人，有偷偷牽手的，也有親暱互摟的；往前經過賽倫復興會的演說現場，一個高大的男孩正在發放海報，旁邊的小女孩正偷偷塞糖果在他的口袋裡；周邊的巷子陰暗處，流浪漢們為了取暖而聚在一起，有的正在打盹，有的正在喝酒聊天。  
葛雷夫站在廣場和道路的接縫處，抬頭望著飄起雪來的天空，周圍的喧囂像是屬於別的世界那麼遙遠，整個紐約似乎只有自己是一個人。  
葛雷夫呼出一縷白煙，想像著催狂魔從身邊走過，「還是去喝一杯吧！」

地下酒吧比想像中的還多人，不如說是人滿為患，展現出和大街上不同的熱鬧風情。一個妖精迅速靠了過來，擺出笑臉，「部長居然大駕光臨，該不會是要在這歡樂的時刻進行查緝吧？」  
葛雷夫挑眉，「不，我會盡量睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，盡量。」  
妖精還是懷疑的看向葛雷夫。正氣師承諾的話能信的話，說梅林復活了他都信。「我立刻幫你準備單人包廂——」  
葛雷夫擺手，「我就在外面坐坐。」他看見吧台最靠牆的地方，一個金髮男子的旁邊正好有個空位。葛雷夫閃過妖精歌手身邊隨著歌聲變化、產生各式各樣生物的煙幕，走向空位。  
「不好意思，這個位置有人坐嗎？」  
金髮男子有些詫異地抬起頭看向葛雷夫，只是打量，沒有開口。  
「呃，你在等人嗎？」眼前的人看起來像是外國人，起碼不是本地人，氣質、舉止都和周圍格格不入。  
「是。」  
「那就不打擾了。」葛雷夫轉身，決定回家喝個痛快。  
「等等，」金髮男子一手抓住葛雷夫的手腕，另一手搖晃著手中的酒杯，「也許我在等的人就是你。來杯紅酒如何？」伸手指示家庭小精靈拿來新酒杯。  
「這就奇怪了，」葛雷夫點點頭，坐了下來，「我可沒有和誰約好。」  
金髮男子聳肩，打開手邊的紅酒瓶，把雙方的杯子都倒滿，「只是覺得我們應該談得來，比如說......你覺得葛林戴華德是個怎麼樣的人？」  
葛雷夫看著對方先喝下紅酒後，才跟著啜了一口，「肯定是個大混蛋。」  
金髮男子笑了起來，「是啊，我完全同意！」

葛雷夫睜開眼睛，他背靠著椅子坐在地上，面前是另一個自己正拿著魔杖指向自己。  
「蓋瑞——」  
「你比我預想的還要快清醒呢，該不是已經習慣被昏擊咒打中了吧？」葛林戴華德對著二樓樓梯口邊放置的鏡子撥亂頭髮，葛雷夫的魔杖就在鏡子下方的牆邊。  
「為什麼、又變成我的樣子？」樓梯口的另一邊，葛雷夫喘著氣試著移動身體，立刻感受到胸腔傳來一陣陣劇烈的疼痛。  
葛林戴華德擺出一臉為難的表情，「要折磨魁登斯的話，還是用你的這張臉比較好吧？你不覺得嗎？」  
葛雷夫張開手想取得魔杖，原本在牆邊的魔杖迅速騰空飛向葛雷夫，但在葛雷夫抓不到的距離又滾落在地。  
「咒咒虐。」葛林戴華德面無表情沈聲唸道。  
葛雷夫尖叫著倒在地上，分筋錯骨般的疼痛比胸腔的痛感還要令人難以承受，他大口大口地喘著氣，覺得自己恐怕再也無法移動一分一毫。突然，他聽到了大門被打開的聲音。  
葛林戴華德瞟了一眼門口，舉起魔杖。葛雷夫呻吟著、掙扎著，絕望地看著葛林戴華德唸出咒語。  
「速速前。」  
一連串急速靠近、慌張的驚叫聲，伴隨著撞到各種傢俱的碰撞聲，最後以摔倒在大廳的一陣悶哼作結。聽起來，像是魁登斯。  
「魁登斯，你還好嗎？」葛林戴華德喊道，將地上的魔杖踢離葛雷夫後，緩步走下樓梯。  
葛雷夫瞪著葛林戴華德逐漸遠離的背影，咬牙對著魔杖伸出手。  
「葛雷夫先生？你沒事嗎？」魁登斯扶著沙發站起身，聲音充滿欣喜。「那個人呢？」  
樓梯口傳來鞋跟踩踏地板的聲音，葛林戴華德迅速回頭，屏障咒也立刻出口；魁登斯透過他側身的縫隙看見了樓梯上的人，他看著那個人唸出紐特才剛說過的惡毒咒語。  
葛雷夫單手撐在扶手上，聲音嘶啞地大吼，「阿哇呾喀呾啦！」  
惡咒以迅雷不及掩耳的速度飛向葛林戴華德，屏障咒硬是擋下了威力加強不少的索命咒—顯然葛雷夫的殺意提高了。綠光在葛林戴華德肩上爆開，雖然擋下了咒語，但衝擊的力道也讓他整個人站不住腳，從樓梯上滾了下去，直到滾落到飛奔而來的魁登斯腳邊。  
魁登斯幾近尖叫的喊出聲，「葛雷夫先生！」  
「魁登斯，離那個人遠一點！他⋯⋯」葛雷夫突然察覺到異樣，魁登斯的周圍開始出現濃黑的物質緩緩流動、逐漸擴散。不對勁、太不對勁了！魁登斯難道對有二個葛雷夫出現在眼前，竟然毫不懷疑真偽嗎？葛雷夫下意識的退後，往身邊的鏡子瞥了一眼，鏡中的男子一頭金髮，那五官和臉型，正是葛林戴華德的模樣。  
葛雷夫看到鏡子裡葛林戴華德的臉孔，表情複雜地笑了起來，他打從一開始的判斷就沒有錯，葛林戴華德就是個混蛋！  
尖銳的聲音打斷葛雷夫的思緒，他看向魁登斯原本站著的地方，幾乎要佔滿整個客廳的闇黑怨靈扭成一條巨型麻花捲朝自己衝了過來，瞬間，熱流從胸口往後背延伸，一種被海浪掩埋衝擊、混雜著失足摔落萬丈深淵的窒息感湧現，葛雷夫往後一仰，重摔在地板上，再也沒有意識。

當皮奎里打開大門時，紐特發現了闇黑怨靈的流動狀態，他搶在主席前擠進門，擋住所有人的視線。  
「魁登斯！是我！」紐特大喊，「冷靜一點！」  
皮奎里疑惑的推開紐特，她先注意到的是躺在地上、葛雷夫樣貌的人。皮奎里不禁倒抽一口氣，「波西瓦——」  
後進的正氣師和治療師立刻上前執行自己的職責，正氣師的魔杖對準闇黑怨靈，治療師接近他們眼中的葛雷夫，準備進行治療。  
「魁登斯！」紐特緊張的大喊，慌亂的視線投向皮奎里尋求幫助，然而對方正疑惑地盯著救治中的葛雷夫的腰側，沒有注意到紐特。所幸皮奎里事先的指示─禁止任意攻擊魔法生物─奏效，沒有人輕舉妄動，而闇黑怨靈此時也在二樓緩緩消散成人形，回到魁登斯原本的模樣，紐特立刻奔上樓梯，倒在地上的人體讓他在樓梯口停止了腳步，手背上明顯有被闇黑怨靈所攻擊造成的黑色紋路，但是其他地方⋯⋯  
這就是葛林戴華德嗎？為什麼身上會有酷刑咒的痕跡？還有掉在地上的魔杖，是蒂娜拿給葛雷夫的那一支。  
「斯卡曼德先生⋯⋯」魁登斯呆滯地抱著雙腳坐在地上，他抬頭看向紐特，滿臉淚痕。「這個人用你說的索命咒攻擊葛雷夫先生——」  
紐特猶豫了。該怎麼辦呢？先求證自己的疑慮，恐怕魁登斯真的會崩潰，還是⋯⋯  
樓下，皮奎里指示正氣師們包圍住悠悠轉醒的葛雷夫，正氣師們雖然面面相覷，但還是照做。  
「瑟拉菲納⋯⋯」醒來的葛林戴華德甩了甩腦袋，他的視線環繞了周圍一圈，最終落在皮奎里身上。「葛林戴華德呢？還在樓上嗎？」  
「人現現。」主席揮動魔杖，在所有人詫異的眼光中，葛林戴華德的臉孔恢復成自己的形狀。「你還要繼續演嗎？」  
葛林戴華德不置可否地聳肩笑了起來，同一招用了二次，二次都在相似的情況下被逮了，是該換換方法了。不過爆發的魁登斯真不是蓋的，這間房子幾乎要被毀了，沒能親眼目睹他的威力真是可惜。  
「帶回去。」皮奎里冷靜地下達指示，樓上的紐特一點動靜都沒有，恐怕她的老友已經⋯⋯她調整自己的呼吸，邁向二樓準備親眼確認。

魁登斯聽見葛林戴華德的笑聲，他困惑地慌忙站起身走向樓梯口想確認一切，紐特攔住了他。  
「別看，」紐特正面抱緊魁登斯，左手抓住對方的肩膀，「也什麼都別去想。」  
魁登斯嗚咽一聲，把臉埋在紐特肩膀上，顫抖著緊抓對方的衣物。紐特輕拍魁登斯的背，魁登斯現在是什麼心情，他一點都不想去揣摩。皮奎里此時走上了二樓，她和紐特交換了一個眼神，眉頭緊皺地蹲在葛雷夫旁邊，再次唸出現形咒。  
該死的，她真是恨透這個咒語了。  
意外的是，咒語唸完的瞬間，葛雷夫的臉變化了，胸口也顯現出一大坨白毛。  
「這——」  
「幻影猿？」什麼時候跑出來的！  
聽到紐特的呼喊聲，幻影猿轉頭跳上魁登斯的背，瞇著琥珀色的眼睛、磨蹭紐特的臉頰。魁登斯嚇了一跳，幻影猿似乎感受到他的驚慌，伸手輕輕撫摸他的腦袋。  
躺在地上的葛雷夫突然痛苦地大口呼吸、睜大雙眼，「瑟拉菲納？葛林戴華德呢？還在樓下嗎？」  
皮奎里的目光詫異地從幻影猿身上轉向葛雷夫，「你，不要動。」接著對樓下的人大吼，「治療師！」  
葛雷夫的眼睛望向臉正對著自己的紐特，紐特朝他點點頭。「我們逮到他了。」  
魁登斯轉頭看見葛雷夫喃喃自語地唸著梅林的鬍子什麼的，鮮血不斷從他的鼻子汨汨流出，接著腦袋一歪，葛雷夫再度昏過去。

醫院裡，魁登斯坐在葛雷夫的病床邊，另一邊是魔國會同事們送來的各種慰問品，因為數量過多，醫院決定把他們移到單人病房，或許說驅趕會更貼切。魁登斯看著葛雷夫露出一截的手腕，闇黑怨靈造成的黑色傷痕掩蓋過原本惡咒造成的傷疤，變成像是凝血腫脹的顏色；他伸手輕輕拉開葛雷夫的領口，一道泛著淡綠色光芒的傷疤立刻出現在眼前，魁登斯想不出來有什麼詞可以表達自己現在的感受，他覺得鬆了一口氣，卻又感到懊悔。  
葛雷夫睜開眼睛，看見的是魁登斯各種複雜的表情。  
「啊、你醒了、我吵醒你了嗎？」魁登斯紅著臉，把葛雷夫的衣領拉好。  
「真是似曾相識的情況，」葛雷夫盯著正襟危坐的魁登斯，笑了起來，「你滿十歲了嗎？」  
魁登斯想起了在巷子裡的時候，跟著笑了一下，視線又落在葛雷夫發黑的手上。那時候使用闇黑怨靈算是救了葛雷夫，這一次則是反了過來。「是啊⋯⋯」  
葛雷夫順著魁登斯的視線往下看到自己的手，動了動，感覺有點緊繃，活動上倒也還好。  
「魁登斯，你去雅各那裡吧，我會想辦法安排的。」  
「呃？」魁登斯發現葛雷夫自己坐了起來，連忙調整病床上枕頭的位置。「我——」  
敲門聲響起，葛雷夫才剛應聲，門立刻被推開，對方似乎是敲完門就直接轉動門把了。  
「蒂娜，你什麼時候學會敲門了？」  
「剛才！」蒂娜紅著臉，迅速把紐特推進門。紐特懷抱裡的行李箱躁動著，感覺有什麼東西想要衝出來。紐特無奈地打開行李箱，「我知道了、我知道了！不要這樣！」  
幻影猿爬出行李箱，飛快地跳到葛雷夫的懷裡。葛雷夫驚訝地撫摸幻影猿的脖子，看向紐特，對方正抓著想趁機偷渡出門去逛大街的玻璃獸，蒂娜拿出一枚銀幣吸引住玻璃獸之後，往行李箱內扔，玻璃獸立刻一溜煙衝了進去。紐特終於安穩的鎖上了行李箱。  
「他沒有惡意、他不會傷害你⋯⋯」葛雷夫忍不住想揶揄紐特，「你的這個毛絨絨的小子可是抓著我的腦袋去撞地板了。」  
「幻影猿的預警能力很強，他覺得當下這麼做對你最好，我認為你該感謝他！」紐特一臉不是滋味的解釋。可惡，幻影猿從來沒這樣對自己撒嬌過，葛雷夫到底是哪裡吸引他了？  
雅各推開房門，探出頭，靦腆的開口，眼睛在每個人臉上轉來轉去，「嗨⋯⋯請問部長在這嗎？喔！魁登斯也在這啊！」  
「雅各！」葛雷夫吃驚地望向雅各，誰讓莫魔在魔法醫院自由走動的？「你怎麼——」  
「咦？紐特你在吃醋嗎？」奎妮接著雅各後面探出頭。  
「拜託你別再這樣了。」紐特漲紅了臉，彆扭地瞪著奎妮。  
奎妮吐了吐舌頭，對紐特做了一個抱歉的手勢。  
「我聽說你受到不小的傷害，」雅各站在魁登斯身旁，幻影猿立刻改變位置、爬到紐特肩上，「他們說會消除我的記憶，但我還是希望親眼確認你沒事後再執行，否則我恐怕會忘不掉吧！」  
「謝謝你，雅各，你大可不用這麼擔心我的——」  
「說這什麼話？你可是奎妮最喜歡的叔叔呢！」雅各燦爛的笑著，沒注意到除了葛雷夫和魁登斯之外的人都露出異樣的表情，「當然我個人也滿喜歡你的，可惜我沒辦法再記得你了。」  
「雅各，我真的很遺憾⋯⋯」  
「不不不，不要遺憾！」雅各伸出手，「很高興認識你。」  
「是啊，很高興認識你。」葛雷夫也伸出手，一握。  
雅各看著葛雷夫黑色的手，猶豫地開口，「這不會傳染吧？」葛雷夫笑著搖搖頭。  
「時間差不多了。」皮奎里微微打開門，只露出半張臉。可以的話，她其實也不想這麼不近人情。  
雅各走向門口，朝眾人揮了揮手，奎妮一個箭步上前，吻了雅各一下，輕聲呢喃：「我會去找你的，只是又重新開始而已！」  
雅各感激地微微一笑，跟隨皮奎里離開。

雅各離開後，紐特突然想到什麼似的開始撥弄行李箱，順便把幻影猿放回去。「這是海葵鼠鬚汁液做成的軟膏，對傷口有很大的用處。」紐特從麻瓜狀態的行李箱內拿出一個小圓盒，「龍爪造成的傷口也能有效的減半喔！毒性要另外對症下藥就是。」  
「謝謝。」葛雷夫接過藥罐，忒修斯在軍隊中有使用過類似這樣的東西，看來也是紐特給他的。但葛雷夫有更疑惑的地方，「你們在英國養龍？」  
「實際上是在前線，不過效果不彰，計畫就棄置了。」紐特忍不住嘆了口氣，回想起龍群老是對著其他人流口水的樣子。  
皮奎里主席又再次來到病房，「探病時間快到了，留點時間給我如何？」  
紐特大驚失色、迅速檢視闇黑怨靈對葛雷夫造成的傷害，紀錄在羊皮紙上後，在提出可否抽一點葛雷夫的血液和挖一些皮膚樣本時被皮奎里轟了出去。  
魁登斯跟著離開病房，送蒂娜他們離開醫院。  
「魁登斯，」奎妮突然勾住魁登斯的手臂，小聲地交代，「如果你想留在部長身邊，你一定要有具體的行動、清楚的說出來。」  
「具體的⋯⋯」魁登斯喃喃地唸著。  
「沒錯，像我跟雅各那樣，不然對方是不會懂的喔！」自己因為是天生的破心者，總是能看到對方赤裸裸的心思，與之相對，她想讓喜歡的人也能清楚她的心意，所以盡可能地直言不諱。  
魁登斯揮手送眾人離開後，再度回到病房，他打開門，意外地發現房裡的二人正在爭吵。  
「就算他是個爆竹也是屬於魔法界的人，我認為不應該放任他在莫魔群裡過生活。」皮奎里眉頭緊皺，一副絕不讓步的表情。「更何況他身上闇黑怨靈的問題還沒有得解——」  
葛雷夫也不惶多讓，「他之前過得就是莫魔的生活，有任何魔法界的人去幫助他、讓他上學、教導他知識了嗎？沒有！」  
「但是——」皮奎里揉了揉太陽穴，葛雷夫頑固起來實在令人頭疼。  
「瑟拉菲納，他在莫魔的世界中生活會比較快樂，他不會因為魔法能力低下被看不起，他不需要面對因為魔法不穩定造成的傷害⋯⋯」葛雷夫懇切地說道，「他是個好孩子，我希望他能有安定的生活。」  
「呃——」魁登斯開了一點點的門縫後，決定還是先退出門外，「抱歉我等一下再回來！」  
「你進來，」皮奎里揮動魔杖，房門立刻大開，她朝魁登斯招手後轉向葛雷夫，「我們讓他自己選擇吧。」  
魁登斯走到葛雷夫的旁邊，有些膽怯地看著面前的二人，葛雷夫輕輕拍了拍魁登斯放在病床上的手掌，示意他不用擔心。皮奎里回到一貫冷靜的態度，緩緩陳述，「魁登斯.巴波，雖然你沒有什麼法力，我還是主張你是屬於魔法界的一員。」  
爆竹，魁登斯腦海裡立刻浮現了這個詞。  
「但是波西瓦認為莫魔的生活對你會比較好。如果你願意的話，我們還來得及保留柯沃斯基先生對你的記憶——」  
「不！」魁登斯慌張地搖頭。  
「不？」皮奎里瞄了葛雷夫一眼。  
魁登斯轉向錯愕的葛雷夫，他要明確的、具體的說出來，「我想跟葛雷夫先生在一起！」  
「但是——」  
葛雷夫還想說些什麼，魁登斯先一步伸手捧住葛雷夫的臉吻了下去。皮奎里瞪大雙眼，很努力的控制住自己的心神，避免魔杖脫手掉在地上，那樣未免太丟臉了。葛雷夫在極近的距離下，看著魁登斯的臉瞬間漲紅，無比認真地開口，「葛雷夫先生，我想跟你在一起，這樣還不夠具體嗎？」  
「⋯⋯你確定知道自己在做什麼嗎？」葛雷夫感到臉頰升溫不少，這一定是因為醫院的溫度控管不好，他待會得去投訴才行。  
「我已經二十二歲了，葛雷夫先生，我很確定自己想要什麼。」  
「很好！那就這麼決定了！」皮奎里決定儘快離開這個過度升溫的地方。「波西瓦，你在養病期間就順便教導巴波先生魔法界的相關知識，戶籍的部份我會親自處理，相信你不會有異議。」  
「瑟——」瞠目結舌就是葛雷夫現下的寫照。  
「巴波先生！」皮奎里無視葛雷夫，轉向魁登斯。魁登斯反射性的瑟縮了一下，站好。「這個人其實又頑固又怕寂寞，你要好好照顧他，但喝酒的部分還是交給我吧！」  
「瑟拉菲納！」葛雷夫大吼，臉從微紅轉為陰沈。  
「在醫院內請不要大吼大叫的，葛雷夫先生。」皮奎里愉快地朝葛雷夫挑了挑眉，迅速地溜出病房，並且對聽到吼聲趕來病房外的醫護人員表達誠摯的歉意，「抱歉，我們魔國會的這個同事，情緒不是很穩定⋯⋯」  
「我明白、我明白，人多少都會有過不去的時候⋯⋯」醫護人員反過來安慰主席，二人相偕離去。

病房裡，葛雷夫長長的嘆了一口氣。  
「你真的不想去雅各那裡？說不定你能成為他的得力助手喔？」  
魁登斯看著葛雷夫，表情顯露出一點哀傷，「葛雷夫先生，你討厭我嗎？因為我攻擊你？」  
「不，我並不是這個意思⋯⋯」葛雷夫抓了抓頭髮，「就像瑟拉菲納說的，我這個人很固執又怕寂寞......簡單來說就是很麻煩，」該死！真不想自己說出這些話。「你真的想跟我一起生活？」  
魁登斯用力地點點頭，「一起！」  
葛雷夫愣了一下，腦中閃過在巷子裡的場景。人生是否就是這樣，會一直重複類似的事情？  
魁登斯猜不透葛雷夫的表情，他猶豫地開口，「⋯⋯要再具體一點嗎？」然後慢慢靠向前。  
「呃⋯⋯」一定是醫院的溫度控管機制壞了，讓他的腦子也燒壞了。葛雷夫深深吸了一口氣。  
「可以的話。」

完


End file.
